


You can certainly try (working title)

by Thrymr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Avengers Compound, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Jealous Peter Parker, Other Avengers Mentioned - Freeform, maybe post-endgame but not spoilery at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrymr/pseuds/Thrymr
Summary: Sometimes you meet someone and you know - you just know - this is my special person. Even if you hate them at first.This is true for more than one pairing in this fic.





	You can certainly try (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter: Peter finished school and is now living at the Avengers Compound. There's a party in favour of him. But there's someone, who confuses him a lot.
> 
> This is the first chapter of more to come, really. Stay tuned.
> 
> Also: NO Endgame Spoilers! This is totally an AU kind of fic. It just popped into my head. (And I see I'm not the only one...)
> 
> Also Also: I haven't written fanfic in a while or at least I didn't post anything, so bare with me folks. 
> 
>  
> 
> (I love every character in the MCU, so don't assume I hate some of them just for not including them in my narrative, thank you very much.)

Peter

It’s definitely been a while since Peter was last in the Avengers Compound. He missed it, really. He couldn’t wait to live here and train with the others again. He didn’t want to live here while he was still in school, partly because of Aunt May, partly because he wanted to focus on his education and his life as a teenager - while he still could. Training with the Avengers meant giving this life up, at least the „normal“ part in it. Sure, Ned and the others would go on to university without him, because let’s face it, he had Bruce and Mr. Stark here, the best brains of the planet, he would learn enough. But the life outside of learning… 

He shook away the crippling feeling of uneasiness that he missed out on great life experiences like partying and drugs and alcohol and girls…  
But being an Avenger meant so much more. Also: he gained a family here. With all the other Avengers living on the campus it must come to some really good parties and experiences. Especially when you have the God of Thunder on your compound and recent visitors from outer space. Sure, the Guardians of the Galaxy just visited once or twice every three months, but when they did, it was always a blast. At least according to Scott Lang. 

Before Peter walked through the door he hesitated and took a breath. This is it. This is his new life. It felt like going to a boarding school or something like that. At least he knew most of the people already, that was a great plus.  
He was greeted by Captain America himself. Steve Rogers stood there with a grin, hugging him then tightly (a little too tight?) and welcoming him „home“. 

_Home._  
This could be his new home. This will be his new home. 

„Kid! You’re here, finally. I want you to meet everybody. Then I give you the grand tour before we celebrate tonight. A new adventure begins.“ Tony Stark greeted him with a hand on his shoulder and a wink. He rambled because he was excited. He would never admit it, but he was. As Peter looked back to Steve, Steve was smiling softly at Tony. The chemistry between these two shifted in the last couple of months, they were on friendly terms and what Peter could read into this smile of Mr. Rogers, they were really fond of each other by now.

„We are going to throw a party? Tonight? Who will be there?“ Peter asked while both superheroes escorted him to his room to load of his bag before meeting the others. „Oh, you know, the same old people. Everyone on the Campus, a few close friends from outer space. The usual.“ Tony said. 

„Tony invited everyone just to celebrate you moving in here.“ Steve explained as Peter looked really surprised by the words. 

„For me…?“ Peter blushed.

„Everything for you, kid.“ Tony said and hushed the deep red Peter into his new room. „There you go. This is yours. Well, if you’d like anything to change, just tell Friday. She will do it. Bigger bed? Bed near window? Different table? I didn’t know what you would like so I just took what I would have liked as a kid… so… um, yeah.“

The room was thrice the size of Aunt Mays apartment in Queens and it had everything a boy his age would want. A mini lab (with holo screens and all), a king sized bed, telescope near the window in the corner, a really big TV on the wall and every gaming console on the market with a lot of games not even on the market yet. *The perks of being Tony Stark, I guess,* thought Peter to himself. There were also a lot of cool books and art prints on the wall, which must have come from Steve. As Peter walked to the books to look at them, he could see in the corner of his eye how Steves chest swell and he leaned to Tony and whispered „Told you books were a good idea!“ Tony just shushed him away with an eye roll. Peter smiled, not because of the books but because of the fact, that both of his superhero mentors furnished his room - together. Like loving parents. 

Which they weren’t of course. Mr. Rogers was his trainer and teacher at the Avengers Training and Mr. Stark… well… he was kinda like his adoptive dad. At least it felt like that sometimes. This was one of those times. Peter felt good, he felt right. This would be a really good time here, he hoped and he wished.

\------------------------------

Turned out Tony meant everyone when he said Peter had to meet everyone. It was overwhelming, especially on this day, his first day, but everyone were so nice and supportive that he couldn’t say no to the party later. Thor wanted to do some „party games“ (which almost every time included „try to lift the hammer of Thor“ and nobody had fun doing that, except for Thor himself). Scott was on snack duty, which was the perfect fit, because he just could enlarge a pizza and some other snacks and everyone could eat a week of off that. The Guardians came blasting in, bringing booze from another planet and Peter was really hoping that he could try some of that. The room got fuller with everyone arriving from their quarters or from other parts of the universe. Doctor Strange was talking softly with Gamora and Rhodes, Sam, Bucky and Rocket were laughing in a corner and Peter knew they would brew something up.

Peter couldn’t quite believe that this was his life now. Knowing all these superheroes and casually party with them. This was his new big family and he loved them all so much. 

His gaze searched for Mr. Stark. His mentor, his role model, his favorite superhero of all times. The fact that Tony called him „kid“ almost every time made him feel a warm and fuzzy feeling inside of him. He should be careful not to call him „Dad“ one day or it would be really embarrassing. Tony was standing at the bar when suddenly a brown haired boy walked up to him, hugging him, smiling and talking to him. _Excuse me? Who is this boy?_ Peter thought with a hint of jealousy. They seemed so… intimate. Like family. And Peter didn’t even dared to call Mr. Stark „Tony“. As Peter scolded himself in his head Tony spotted him on the other side of the room. Peter immediately felt caught out and blushed. Tony just smiled at him, said something to _that boy_ and then they both came over. _Why are they coming over? What is happening?_

„Kid, come meet Harley. Harley, this is my Peter, I mean, Peter, Spider-Man, you know.“ Harley had the audacity to smile at Peter while checking him out from head to toe. Then he extended his hand in greeting. 

„Hi Peter. Nice to finally meet you. I heard so much about you and I’m pretty excited that you’re standing right in front of me now. Tony told me to come.“ Peter managed to smile a not-so-convincing-smile and shook his hand. _He calls him Tony. Of course he does. Is he like is nephew or something?_

„Well, kids, I leave you be. I have to mingle. And with that I don’t mean anything dirty. I just have to make sure that Thor and Quill don’t fight in my living room. It’s always a mess afterwards…“ With that Tony trailed off and left the two teenage boys standing there alone.

„So…“ Harley began. Peter gave him a look. Harley must have sensed his uncomfortableness because he hesitated to speak again.

„Umm, sorry. I wasn’t sure if I should come. I’m no superhero like everyone else here. I’m just a normal kid with a few more braincells that work just fine. I’m no brainiac like Mr. Banner…“ 

_Ha! At least…_

„… but I manage to come around. I was deeply intimidated by this invitation. ‚Come to the welcoming party for Spider-Man!‘ I mean, what? Why? I’m a nobody. But a very excited nobody.“ Harley looked at his feet as he said that, realizing that he talked too much and went silent.

„You’re no nobody.“ Peter said. „I don’t know you, and I don’t know why you’re here, but I know what you’re feeling right now. I feel the same. I’m the youngest Avenger and I just started my real training here and they all came to celebrate my new beginning and it’s insane, man. It’s really insane. I mean, I’m just a spider-kid from Queens. I don’t know nothing about anything. I just happen to be quite intelligent and got bitten by a spider which made me this.“ He gestured wildly with his hands to his own body. „I don’t know man. I feel very different when I’m with them. Not worthy.“

Harley smiled and Peter thought he might have said too much, too real, too fast. He didn’t even like that guy.

„If you mean you couldn’t wield Thor’s Hammer then no worries. Nobody can. Not even Captain Marvel! And she is the strongest person I know! I love her.“ He blushed. „But, umm, I saw the hammer twitch at Cap’s try so… „ He coughed slightly and went silent again.

Peter eyed him suspiciously. He didn’t like that guy but somehow they felt the like they were on the same page. Also, it was kinda easy to talk to him. Which wasn’t fair, because Peter didn’t even wanted to talk to him. It shouldn’t be easy.


End file.
